Bloody Cracks... A MCSM Wiki Horror Story Part 3.
"Order!" Domi cried, at the sight of what had just happened. "She was such a great person..." Becky said sniffling. "NOOOO!" Poli cried out. "I'll miss her so much..." RatGirl sulked. Even Steward was crying at her death, he hadn't gotten to know her very long, he felt so guilty about her death. "How could have that all happened so quickly?" Steward asked, looking down at what used to be a storage room, but now looked like a drained bathtub. "I think we should go back into the living room and question some people..." Poli suggested, with grief in his voice. "Yes... That's a great idea." Steward responded. They went back to the library and saw both Ender and Mons on the couch, they were looking at the group with surprised looks. "What was with all the yelling? It sounded like you guys were having a fiesta in there." Mons asked. "And where's Order?" Ender asked, "Guys... I don't really know how to tell you this, but... Order's dead." Domi told them. Ender and Mons then started freaking out, even louder than how the others had yelled during the catastrophe. There was suddenly a loud growling noise coming from another room, not like an animal, like a human. Suddenly from one of the doors, someone came barging out. "WHO WOKE ME UP?" He asked. "Charles... I know you're not going to believe this but... Order's dead." Ender explained. "Really? You're joking." Charles asked, he was now calmed down a bit. He had a light skin tone, a green vest, brown hair, and a leather jacket on, kind of like Poli's. "It's true, we saw the whole thing happen, some rat led us into another room, we tried to find the rat, but it turned out the floor was made of a very thin glass, and... Order fell through, into icy cold water, then she was sucked into a drain," Domi fully explained. Steward looked up at where the paintings were, there were 2 new ones, one of Charles, who was standing in front of a guillotine in the painting... And one of another person, with grey shirt, black pants, black goggles with red lenses, and brown/red hair, and he was standing above a strange machine. "Guys... I think I may get the objects in the paintings now." Steward told them. "What do they mean?" Charles asked. "Cause I'd like to know why I'm in front of a guillotine." "Well.. If Order's meant she was going to die in ice water, then yours must mean you are going to be killed by a guillotine." Steward said. "Well why the heck is there a dragon shadow behind me?" Ender asked. "That... I can't explain" Steward told him. Suddenly the lights went out, then immediately back on. Everyone was panting heavily, they thought somebody else had been killed. But nobody was killed. Although, Order's painting hand changed, there was now a bright red X across her painting. "Well that's... Odd." Another voice said. It was the person above the strange machine in the painting. "What's your name?" Steward asked suspiciously. "My name is Peace, I heard about Order's death." He responded. "Well, Stew I think we should question some people, who do you choose?" Domi asked. "I choose... Ender!" Steward responded. He and Domi then took Ender into a room that Domi told Steward was the library, they then sat him down on a chair. "When we were going to go into the library, you chickened out because you were afraid of rats... Tell me, WHY exactly did you not want to follow." Steward asked. "I told you guys, I'm afraid of rats, it's a fear I've had since I was 6, I didn't kill Order I swear!" Ender told him. "You also seemed very emotional Order died, why is that?" Steward questioned. "Because she's my friend! How would have you felt if one of your best friends was killed by some giant garbage disposal?" Ender yelled. "Okay Ender, you're free to go, I have others to question." Steward said. Ender left the room and went back to the others. "Bring me Mons." Steward told. Domi went to go and get Mons, after 3 minutes. She was sitting where they wanted her. "Why did YOU not come with us?" Steward asked. "Because I didn't want to follow the rat, or go in that room due to the possibility of there being a killer, I didn't have anything to do with Order's death!" She told him. "You also seemed very emotional when she died. Any particular reason?" Steward asked. "Order is one of my best friends... I've known her longer than anybody else here, she is a very close person to me." Mons told. "I would never try to hurt her, even if she did something bad." Mons added. "Okay, Mons I believe you, you may go back to the other room." Steward told her. "Anyone else you need to question?" Domi asked. "Not as of right now, I think we need to do an investigation of the house first" Steward told. To be continued. (Part 4 comes later today, stay tuned!)